1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for inputting commands to an electronic system such as a car navigation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Commands for operating a car navigation system are inputted from an inputting device including operating switches and a remote controller. Recently, voice commands have become to be used in addition to conventional commands. The voice commands are recognized by a voice recognizer included in the car navigation system. All of the voice commands are displayed on a display panel in a form of a help frame to be confirmed by a user. An example of this kind of display is shown in JP-A-2003-29780. A list showing all of the voice commands is displayed when a user selects “help for voice commands” in a menu. In the list, Chinese characters and pronunciation corresponding to respective voice commands are included.
Since the number of voice commands to be used is large (e.g., 200-300), it is impossible to display all of the voice commands at the same time. Therefore, the list showing the voice commands is shown in a scrolled manner. It is not easy, however, to search a desired command from the scrolled list. Voice commands that have been frequently used may become familiar to the user, and it may not be necessary for the user to search such voice commands for confirmation. In the conventional display, however, the voice commands including frequently used commands are all listed, making the search more difficult. This problem is involved not only in the car navigation system but also in other systems.